


Teal

by bangles25



Series: Teal [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, GIRLee, Gen, girl!Onew - Freeform, vampire!Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunsook meets Key, a beautiful vampire who had been in love with her grandmother, for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal

**Author's Note:**

> hi, just moving all my fics from LJ to here. c:

Eunsook grew up listening to the stories of her grandmother. The stories were always fascinating, about a boy named Key, whom Eunsook had never met. Key was beautiful, grandma said. So beautiful that he couldn't come out during the day, because the sun would become jealous of his glowing skin, bright white teeth, and shining eyes. He came to visit every night since she was young woman, always appearing without warning. Grandma would close her eyes, and tilt her head back, humming softly at the memory of Key surrounding her. Eunsook thought it sounded romantic, but was so confused. Key was clearly not her grandfather, and when she asked, grandma sighed. Key had gotten jealous, he stopped coming for a long time. He came back when grandpa left for the army, left when he returned, and hadn't returned until the man died, when Eunsook was 16.

Eunsook was 23 now and grandma was on her death bed. She gave her house to Eunsook, and with it, one piece of advice. "Don't be scared of Key, he won't hurt you."

The rest of the family had rolled their eyes. On her death bed and still telling the same old stories about some man none of them had ever laid eyes on before.

That night though, the first night as the new owner of her grandmother's old house, she had never been more sure that her grandma's stories were true. She was curled tightly into the thick, knitted quilt, but still couldn't escape the stale, icy breeze that couldn't have come from the sealed up door and window.

Her grandmother's words echoed in her head. "he won't hurt you,"

the faint smell of vanilla wafted under her nostrils and she softly called his name, but didn't receive a response. She strained to hear any sound, of movement or breathing, but all she could hear was her own heavy, nervous breathing. She stared into the dark corners of her room, but she saw nothing.

"is there someone there?"

"You're not Sunghee," 

She jumped slightly at the deep voice that came from the shadows. "Key?" She sat up in bed, twisting the blanket between her fingers.

"You smell like her," A tall, lean figure stepped out from the shadows. "Where is she?" His kohl lined onyx eyes stared daggers at her, and she felt a shiver run through her. 

Eunsook sighed and looked down at her hands. "She passed away this morning." 

The man didn't move, but growled low, deep in his throat. "Who are you? Why do you smell like her?" 

"I'm Eunsook, her granddaughter,"

Key smiled. "That little girl who always left a mess in the hallway," Eunsook felt her cheeks heat up and she nodded. When she glanced up, Key's face was centimeters from hers.

She gasped and scooted backwards until her back hit the headboard. "Grandma said you wouldn't hurt me,"

He laughed. It was a loud cackle that seemed to echo in the room. 

"Wha-what?"

"Sunghee said that did she?" He dragged his index finger over his bottom lip, pulling it down to reveal his teeth, pearl white and looking razor sharp.

Another gasp escaped past Eunsook's lips. Key could hear her blood rushing through her, aiding the frantic beating of her heart. He licked his lips, desperate to taste her. "Did you hurt my grandma?" 

He laughed again, and he tilted his head to the side, as if he was thinking hard. "Maybe a little, but don't worry, it wasn't anything she didn't like," She gasped again, and Key rolled his eyes. "God, you're so dramatic," He lowered himself into her lap, brushing her hair over her shoulders, ignoring the press of her small hands against his chest as she tried to push him away. He dragged his large hand over her cheek, cupping it in his palm with a gentleness she didn't expect. "You have her eyes," he whispered, sounding almost sad, glancing downwards, not wanting to look into the eyes that looked so much like Sunghee's. "Should've taken her when I had the chance," He glanced up when he smelled salt, and leaned forward and gently licked at the tears streaking down Eunsook's cheeks.

He couldn't help but let out a tiny moan at the taste. So much like Sunghee, yet completely different. "God, you even taste like her," He wiggled forward a bit and dragged his hand down to her shoulder, while his other hand moved to press against her hip. She tried to wiggle away but his hands pressed harder into her to hold her in place.

He leaned forward again, burying his face into the crook of her neck, and slid his tongue over her skin. He heard her breath catch in her throat, her heart speed up, her blood pump faster. He scraped his teeth over her neck, down to the base, and dug his fangs into her, moaning as her blood spilled into his mouth.

She cried out as she fought to free herself from his grip, but his big hands just pressed into her harder, as he sucked at her throat, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed her blood. After the initial bite, Eunsook felt the pain leave her, and it was replaced with a teasing arousal, and she moaned, rocking her hips up subconsciously, looking for some sort of friction. He laughed against her throat and pulled away. "You taste so good," He said, his eyes now a bright teal, before leaning back down for another taste. Her moan's were louder, and the hand pressing into her hip massaged gentle circles into her skin, and he didn't miss the small whine that left her when he pulled away.

Her chest was heaving and her cheeks were flushed with arousal as she stared up at him, almost in a daze, and he laughed again, licking his lips clean of her blood. "I...you, are you...am I?" She shook her head. "Am...am I gonna...gonna be-"

He rolled his eyes. "No, you're not gonna change. You humans are all the same, convinced that those third rate horror movies know what they're talking about."

Eunsook opened her mouth to speak, but before she had a chance Key spoke first. "I'll see you again Eunsook,"

The second syllable of her name was barely out of his mouth, and he was gone and Eunsook was left clutching the blanket against her chest, her eyes darting around the room, wondering where the man had gone. 

She didn't move for some minutes, listening for movement, breathing, any sign that Key was still in her room, but heard nothing. Sighing, she laid back down, pulling the blanket over her shoulders, nuzzling her face into the pillow. Sleep didn't come to her however, instead, she laid awake, Key's words repeating in her head.

 

THE END


End file.
